


S- S- -Stu-!

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [18]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Been way too long since I posted anything, but I never stopped writing. Hope I have the motivation now to post more :3-Leaf
Series: Poems [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	S- S- -Stu-!

S- s- sto-!

W-w- wai-!

H- h- hel-!

I am in-!

P- p- plea-!

L- l- lis-!

S- s- slow-!

I am too-!

W- w- wor-!

L- l- loo-!

S- s- spea-!

I try to-!

**Author's Note:**

> Been way too long since I posted anything, but I never stopped writing. Hope I have the motivation now to post more :3  
> -Leaf


End file.
